


Pepper Potts und die zwei Tonys

by kessM



Series: Italienischer Hengst und Sexy Ingenieur [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Pepper Potts wurde engagiert um Tony Starks Leben zu organisieren.Doch selbst sie kannte noch nicht sein größtes Geheimnis...





	1. Chapter 1

I

Kopfschüttelnd schritt Pepper zu dem ausladenden Anwesen, welches an Malibus Klippen ruhte. Ihr Boss hatte die 12:00 Uhr TelKo verpasst.  
Manchmal fragte sie sich, ob sie einen Sack Flöhe hütete oder die PA eines erwachsenen Mannes war. 

Mr. Stane hatte sie in den ersten Tagen ihres neuen Jobs als Mr. Starks PA zur Seite genommen und davor gewarnt, dass es keine der Sekretärinnen vor ihr länger als ein paar Wochen mit dem jungen Stark ausgehalten hatte.  
Schließlich wäre er ein Trinker, würde Drogen nehmen, jede Nacht eine andere Frau verschleißen und durch und durch unzuverlässig sein.  
Sie hatte sich für Mr. Stanes Warnung bedankt, auf ihren Highheels umgedreht und wieder an die Arbeit gemacht.  
Natürlich kannte sie die Schlagzeilen.  
Aber sie hatte sehr schnell erkannt, dass der Großteil davon erstunken und erlogen war.  
Das Glas Scotch in Mr. Starks Händen, war das Einzige, welches er Abends auf einer Party anrührte und dann den ganzen Abend festhielt – ohne dass es nachgefüllt wurde.  
Die Frauen, die er mit nach Haus brachte, brachte er lediglich mit ins Haus, weil er sie ihrem angetrunkenen Zustand nicht allein lassen wollte. Außerdem brachte er sie immer in die Gästezimmer. Niemals in sein Schlafzimmer.  
Und was die Unzuverlässigkeit anging? Der Mann war ein zertifiziertes Genie!  
Und Genies verloren den Bezug zur Realität, wenn sie in ihren Köpfen verschwanden. Allerdings hatte Tony Stark sie vergangenes Jahr dafür engagiert, um ihn auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen und seine Termine im Blick zu haben.  
Irgendetwas schien sie richtig zu machen – schließlich machte sie ihren Job bereits seit einem Jahr, ohne dass Mr. Stark ihr mit der Kündigung gedroht hätte.

Stattdessen durfte sie den Anruf managen.  
Und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte sie ihre Sache gut gemacht.  
Der Geschäftspartner war beruhigt. Hatte es Mr. Stark am Ende nicht übel genommen, dass er nicht anwesend war. Sondern hatte ihre Entschuldigung akzeptiert und dann mit ihr die Verhandlungen geführt.

Bevor sie klingeln konnte, ging die Tür geräuschlos auf.  
Daran musste sie sich noch gewöhnen, an den AI, der sich durch das gesamte Haus zog.  
Mr. Stark bezeichnete ihn als seinen elektronischen Butler, aber sie wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sich mehr hinter JARVIS verbarg, als er ihr erzählte.  
Bevor sie nach ihrem Boss rufen konnte, hörte sie jazzige Klavierklänge.  
Verwundert zog sie eine Augenbraue hoch. Folgte jedoch neugierig den Klängen.  
Sie war davon ausgegangen, dass der Steinway-Flügel im Wohnzimmer mehr der Dekoration diente. Zumindest hatte sie Mr. Stark nie daran spielen sehen.  
Überrascht hielt sie inne, als sie ein freies Blickfeld zu dem Flügel hatte.  
Ihr Boss saß auf der Klavierbank. In ölverschmierter Jeans und einem nicht weniger sauberen Tank Top.  
Allerdings lehnte er mit geschlossenen Augen vollkommen entspannt an einen dunkelblonden Mann, dessen Finger dem Klavier die ruhigen Töne entlockte.  
Und dem es egal schien, dass sein guter Anzug etwas von dem Öl abbekam.  
Der Fremde schien ihre Anwesenheit zu spüren.  
Öffnete er doch seine Augen und schaute direkt zu ihr.  
Er schien sie zu erkennen, da sich seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzogen und mit einer knappen Kopfbewegung lud er sie ein, auf einer der Sofas Platz zu nehmen.  
Das alles geschah, ohne dass er sein Spiel unterbrach oder dass ihr Boss aufwachte.  
Sprachlos kam sie dem stummen Angebot nach.  
Konnte jedoch nicht ihre Augen von dem Bild lösen, welches sich ihr bot.  
Schließlich hatte sie Tony Stark noch nie dermaßen still gesehen. Ihr Boss schien ständig in Bewegung zu sein. Und wenn er redete, dass sprach er mit seinem ganzen Körper. Nicht einmal in den vergangen zwölf Monaten hatte sie ihn jemals dermaßen ruhig und entspannt erlebt.


	2. Chapter 2

II

Langsam kehrte sie aus ihrem relaxten Dämmerzustand in die Realität zurück.   
Zunächst wusste sie nicht, wo sie war und wie sie hierher gekommen war.  
Doch dann blickte sie auf die zwei Männer auf der Klavierbank.   
Und ihr fiel auf, dass sie wohl aufgewacht war, weil das Klavierspiel aufgehört hatte.  
Stattdessen beobachtete sie mit großen Augen, wie der dunkelblonde Mann sich eine wenig zur Seite drehte, damit er ihren Boss ein wenig besser stützen konnte.   
In der gleichen Bewegung steifte er mit den Lippen zärtlich über den schwarzen Haarschopf der gegen seine Schulter lehnte.  
„Hey Tony,“, sprach der Fremde den jungen Mann an.   
Ihr Boss „mmmhte“, rührte sich aber nicht.  
Das entlockte dem Fremden ein leises Lachen und bewegte ihn dazu, sich von der Bank zu erheben. Die ganze Zeit über stützte er jedoch den entspannten Körper des Schwarzhaarigen.   
„Komm schon, hoch mir dir. Ich werde dich nicht tragen.“  
„… mmmhhh…“  
Der Dunkelblonde schien das als Bestätigung aufzufassen. Half er ihrem Boss doch auf die Beine. Dieser ließ zu, dass der Fremde ihm aufhalf und dann mit einem Arm um die Hüften zum Schlafzimmer führte. Und während der ganzen Zeit öffnete er nicht einmal die Augen. Sondern vertraute darauf, dass der Klavierspieler ihn in diesem ungeschützten Moment stützte und dahin brachte, wo er sich unter einer Decke einrollen und weiterschlafen konnte.  
Kurze Zeit später kehrte der Dunkelblonde lächelnd zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
Jedoch hatte er seinen ebenfalls mit ölverschmierten Anzug gegen Jeans und einem T-Shirt ausgetauscht. Er bewahrte Kleidung hier auf? Weiter kam sie mit ihren Gedanken nicht, denn er kam direkt auf sie zu und reichte ihr die Hand:  
„Hallo, Sie müssen Ms. Potts sein. Schön Sie endlich kennenzulernen.“  
Automatisch stand sie auf und erwiderte den kräftigen Händedruck:  
„Hallo, ja, ich bin Pepper Potts.“, verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Leider weiß ich nicht wer Sie sind?“  
Ihr war klar, dass es sich bei dem Fremden um jemanden handelte, der ihren Boss gut kannte. Sonst wäre er weder hier im Haus, noch hätte ihr Boss sich von ihm so führen lassen. Schließlich mochte er es nicht, wenn ihn jemand berührte, ohne dass er die Berührungen kommen sah.  
„Verzeihen Sie bitte,“, verneigte sich ihr Gegenüber mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln. „Mein Name ist Anthony Domenic DiNozzo und ich bin Tonys Ehemann.“


	3. Chapter 3

III

Schmollend blickte Tony von Pepper zu Tonio und zurück.   
Er wollte dabei sein, wenn sein italienischer Hengst und der Feuerkopf das erste Mal aufeinandertrafen. Stattdessen hatte er dieses epische Zusammentreffen verschlafen und als er aus dem Schlafzimmer Richtung Küche stolperte, da ihm der köstliche Geruch aus dem Schlummer gelockt hatte, saß Pepper an der Frühstücksbar, während Tonio am Kochen war. Und die beiden unterhielten sich friedlich.  
Immer noch etwas verschlafen, stellte er das Schmollen ein und schmiegte sich stattdessen an den Rücken des Älteren. Vergrub das Gesicht zwischen Tonios Schulterblättern und schlang die Arme um die Hüften seines Mannes.  
Jener drückte kurz die Hände, welche über seinem Bauch verschränkt waren, kümmerte sich dann jedoch wieder um die Sauce auf den Herd.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie das Zusammenspiel der beiden Männer.   
Nie im Leben wäre sie darauf gekommen, dass Tony Stark zum einen bereits verheiratet war und zum anderen, dass es sich bei dem Partner um einen Mann handelte.  
Aber von dem, was sie aus ihrem Gespräch mit Tonio – zwei Tonys wären verwirrend – rausgehört hatte, kannten sich die beiden bereits seit Mr. Starks Uni-Zeit.  
Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete sie, wie Tonio ihrem immer noch leicht verschlafenem Boss drei Teller in die Hand und einen leichten Kuss auf die Stirn drückte, ihn umdrehte und mit einem leichten Schups in ihre Richtung dirigierte.   
Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass sie den Tag erleben würde, an dem sich Tony Stark etwas in die Hand geben ließ. Das war nämlich eines der ersten Dinge, die sie als Mr. Starks PA gelernt hatte: Mr. Stark mochte es nicht, wenn man ihm etwas direkt in die Hand gab.   
Doch hier, mit seinem Ehemann – Gott, klang das… komisch? – schien ihm das egal zu sein.   
Grinsend beobachtete sie, wie ihr Boss noch etwas unkoordiniert den Tisch für drei Personen eindeckte. Erst als Tonio ihm den Holzlöffel mit der Sauce zum probieren hinhielt, schien er komplett aufzuwachen:  
„… mmh... köstlich… wie immer.“, lobte er den Koch grinsend.  
„Dann setz‘ dich hin, dass Essen ist fertig.“

Sie hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, aber an diesem Abend, bei gutem Essen, Wein und noch besserer Gesellschaft, wurden aus Ms. Potts, Pep; Boss, Tony und Tonio, Chef.  
Und sie lernte eine Seite Tonys kennen, die er vor der Öffentlichkeit schützte:   
Seinen Ehemann.


End file.
